The Battle of Kul'tiras
by FrostytheElf
Summary: Jota. came up with the idea and I wrote it for him. It is about Lor'themar and the Blood Elves vs. Jaina and Kul'tiras. For the new spoilers of a possible new expansion Featuring Kul'tiras.
1. Getting Prepared

The Battle of Kul Tiras

 _Note: Aethas POV (point of view) at beginning of story. Lor'themar POV in the middle and towards the end._

 _ **Aethas POV:**_

It was nighttime in Quel'thalas. Everything is at peace, and the streets of Silvermoon City were empty. Everyone went off into their homes to sleep, getting ready for the next day. All of the buildings had no light on except for the Spire. Archmage Aethas Sunreaver was busy getting paperwork ready for a meeting in the morning. Piles of paper and books were stacked high on his desk. He reached over to grab a sheet from the top of one pile and grabbed a quill from a desk drawer. Dipping the quill in ink, he started to write something down when he fell over on his desk and went to sleep.

Aethas woke up on a purple and gold rug at the top of a stairway. Looking at the surroundings, he saw his Sunreavers lined up in a row at the bottom of the stairs and in front of them two elementals with a woman that had white and yellow hair, wearing a purple and gold robe. "Aethas Sunreaver!" she yelled.

Noticing that voice, he quickly stood up to see what she wanted. Her elementals were killing his Sunreavers and he quickly grew worried. She continued, "You betrayed the Kirin Tor, Sunreaver. You've allowed Garrosh to move his forces through _MY_ city!" Walking down the stairs, Aethas knew something was wrong. "You have it all wrong, Jaina. I did nothing." He said. Jaina glared at him. "You looked the other way. You and your insubordinate kind are no longer welcome here." Aethas, now getting angry, walked closer to her. "This is _OUR_ city too, Proudmore." He said. Walking closer to Aethas, Jaina grinned. "Hah! I see. I will remove the Sunreavers by force then. You. Aethas, will be coming with me." She casted him in ice and imprisoned him within the Citadel.

Jaina left and the Mage Commander appeared, incased him with Arcane Magic and put him up in the air. Moments later, Grand Magister Rommath and a team of champions killed the Mage Commander and set him free. Rommath casted a portal and said, "Aethas, this way! Into the portal!" Aethas followed as they teleported into the sewers, ran to the opening, and jumped on Dragonhawks to go home.

Aethas quickly woke up from what was not a dream, but a flashback to a purge that was his fault. His red hair filled with tangles and bags under his eyes. He looked around to find his ink spilled on his paper and his right hand covered in it. Staring at his hand for a few moments, he stood up from his chair and cleaned his hand. _I wish I did not have to go to the meeting_. Aethas mumbled. He cleaned up his desk, and went to his closet to get ready. When he came out, he wore a red and gold long sleeve robe. Aethas walked over to open his door. Looking out into the hallway, he only found a couple of guards. He smiled, walked out into the hallway, and shut the door behind him.

Walking into the main room of the Spire, he saw Regent Lord Lor'themar, Rommath, and Ranger-General Halduron deep in conversation. Trying not to disturb them, he started to walk back down the hallway. "Ah, Aethas. You're here." Lor'themar said glancing at him. Aethas turned around and walked over to the trio. "Yes, I was informed to come to the meeting." Aethas said. "Well, you came just in time." Halduron said. "We are discussing how to go into Kul Tiras to get revenge on Jaina." Aethas looked at him and grinned. "Good to know. The Sunreavers lost many in the Purge." Then Aethas glanced at Rommath who looked deep in thought. "What do you think Rommath?" Rommath looked him with a death stare. He said, "I think it is a good idea. Jaina is the one who started the civil war in Dalaran."


	2. Defeating Kul'tiras

_**Lor'themar POV:**_

Lor'themar looked Aethas with thoughts of killing Jaina still in his mind. "Aethas, we need some of your Sunreavers to help us out with our plan." He said. "I would, but Jaina would kill them on the spot." Aethas replied. Lor'themar let out a sigh and started to walk towards his office, with Halduron and Rommath following behind. "There is not a choice, Aethas. We will need your help." Lor'themar said from a distance.

Walking into his office, he walked over and sat down behind his desk. Paperwork filled the room from floor to ceiling. Other stacks of paperwork were laid out in a messy pile on top of his desk. Quickly grabbing quill, he wrote on a sheet of paper laid out in front of him. "Halduron, I need you and the Farstriders to get ready and board the ship. Rommath I need you and the Magisters to ready the Blood Golems. We leave at Dawn tomorrow." He said, having his one good eye still looking at the paperwork.

Halduron and Rommath left the room and Lor'themar mumbled to himself. _None of this would not have happened if Jaina did not go on a murderous rampage._ After he finished writing, he set the paper on another pile and grabbed another one. He was just about to write, when the door opened. Lor'themar looked up to see that it was Aethas. "What do you need Aethas?" he said a little irritated. "What do you want me and the Sunreavers to do before we sail tomorrow?" Aethas asked. Lor'themar thought for a second. "I want you and your Sunreavers to rest. Although I would like you to help out Rommath. You have had enough pain as it is." Aethas grinned and walked out. Lor'themar went back to his paperwork undisturbed till the next day.

He woke up and put his armor on. Walking to a mirror, he grabbed a few hair ties and put his hair up in his usual ponytail. Then he walked towards the door and grabbed his weapons. Opening the door he found no one in hallways. _They are all on the ships, I suppose._ He thought. He walked down the hallway into the main room, and walked out of the Spire onto an arcway. Guards were all lined up on both sides to greet him. Lor'themar nodded to each of them, as he walked to the end of the arcway and met with a guard holding the reigns to his Hawkstrider. The Guard handed him the reigns, hopped on, and he rode down the streets of Silvermoon. He reached the gates and rode through Eversong Woods. _It feels great to be out here again. Even for a moment._ He thought, feeling the wind through his hair. He rode past the West Sanctum and made his way towards the ocean. He slowed down towards a ship and hopped off his Hawkstrider with his reigns still in his hands. A guard met up with him and took the reigns from him. He walked towards the first ship where Halduron waited for him. "Greetings Lor'themar. The ships are ready to depart." He said. Lor'themar nodded and he and Halduron walked up onto the ship.

Rommath and Aethas were waiting for them beside Scout Captain Elsia. "Hello, Regent-Lord." Elsia said. "The Ships depart at your command." Lor'themar nodded and looked up at the captain. "Take us out." He said, and the Captain nodded. The ships departed for the long journey and Lor'themar walked into a room that he quickly claimed to be his office for the time being. Halduron, Rommath, and Aethas followed and shut the door behind them. "Sailing around Tirisfal Glades will not be that hard, but Gilneas might be a stretch." Halduron said. Lor'themar glanced at him and then back down at his paperwork. "It is the fastest route to Kul Tiras, Halduron. Besides Gilneas was destroyed years ago by the Forsaken." Lor'themar said. Halduron nodded and walked out of the room. "There would still be Alliance ships, would there not?" Rommath asked. "The Worgen have moved in with Stormwind. I doubt there will be any ships. Even if there were, the ships would be ruins." Lor'themar replied. Rommath then nodded, and he and Aethas walked out as well.

Several weeks has passed and they finally made it around the border of Tirisfal Glades. There were some Forsaken ships around, but no threats of the Alliance. Lor'themar's paperwork were piling up higher by each day and he quickly grew tired. He stayed up all day and all night getting paperwork done. Lor'themar thought for a moment and turned toward his door and walked out on the deck to get fresh air. Looking out towards the East he saw land, and looking towards the west he saw Ocean. The air was a little foggy, but he could still see his surroundings. It was dusk, so only the Crew were working. Lor'themar sighed and walked back into his room to go to sleep.

A month or two passed and they reached the bottom border of Gilneas. Lor'themar completed more paperwork without much distraction and oddly enough did not seem tired. Halduron checked on him a few times while Rommath, Aethas, and Elsia were talking about how to enter Kul Tiras without being seen. Lor'themar wrote down one last thing before setting the sheet aside and grabbing a new one. Halduron opened the door and walked in. "Next stop is Kul Tiras, do you have a plan on how to sail the ship in without being seen by the Marines?" He said. Lor'themar thought for a moment and looked up at him. "We head to the top of the border of Kul Tiras. Leave the ships out at a safe distance. Then use smaller boats to land. With all of the fog, they would not see us." Halduron smiled and nodded, then walked out of the room. Lor'themar stood up from his chair and walked out of the room as well.

Lor'themar infomed them, and the group disbanded to get ready for Kul Tiras. He found Elsia talking with another Ranger as he walked up to her. "Elsia, while the others will be fighting with the Marines. I am leading a group to find and end Jaina before she tries to kill off another Race." He said. Elsia nodded and said, "Okay, my Lord. I will gather some of the Rangers." Lor'themar nodded in return and Elsia walked away. Weeks passed and they were nearing their destination. "I see land!" One said as he pointed. Lor'themar looked out and demanded the ships to stop. "My group come with me. The rest go on the other small boats and be safe." He said walking toward the edge of the ship. His group consisted of Elsia, Halduron, Rommath, Aethas, himself, and a group of Rangers. The rest of his people were boarding the smaller boats and heading toward Kul Tiras.

His group followed in behind in another small boat and landed after the War started. Lor'themar led them down a walkway and into a large building. Killing all of the guards, he had blood all over his armor and some on his face. Walking into the building Lor'themar ordered Rommath, Elsia, and some Rangers to take the other side while Halduron, Aethas, the rest of the Rangers, and himself to dispose of their side. Killing the Marines went by in a blur, blood spilled and the dead bodies laid everywhere. The group gathered again and they quickly ran up the stairs and into a large room where Jaina and her advisors were planning. "Proudmoore! Pleasure to see you again." Lor'themar said in a harsh tone. He walked up closer to her and his group followed. "Lor'themar. A surprise to see you. I thought I disposed of your kind in Dalaran." Jaina snapped back. Lor'themar grew mad and drew out his sword. "It ends here and now, Proudmoore." He said before trying to kill her. Jaina's Advisors tried to stop him when Halduron, Rommath, Aethas, and Elsia killed them. The Rangers were guarding the doorways. "Hmm… well Proudmoore. Guess it is goodbye." Lor'themar whispered to her as he and stabbed her in the heart before she finished casting a spell.

After a few moments they just stared at each other. "So, what do we do now?" Halduron asked. "We go back to Quel'thalas. Tell no one of what happened here." Lor'themar said walking out of the room. The rest nodded, followed and they walked out of the building. Outside, there were dead bodies everywhere and fires starting. Lor'themar turned toward Rommath and Halduron. "Gather up our forces and meet back on the ship as quickly as possible." He ordered. Rommath and Halduron nodded and headed towards the others. Lor'themar, Elsia, and Aethas boarded the ship with the Rangers. "People will want to know who killed her." Aethas said. Lor'themar glanced at him. "If they ask, just say a traitor of the Alliance killed her. Nothing more." Aethas nodded and walked to his room. Elsia looking exhausted walked to her room as well.

Rommath and Halduron returned with the surviviors. "We burned the bodies to cover up the evidence." Rommath said. "The fires should be burned off by the time the Alliance notices anthing." Lor'themar nodded and stared at Halduron, and he stared back. "Although that was shorter than I expected. I think I am going to my room to rest." Halduron said. Lor'themar patted a hand on his shoulder and Halduron walked away. Rommath starting to walk away, turned around. "Not turning in too?' he asked. Lor'themar looked at him. "No. I am getting fresh air for a little while." Rommath nodded, turned back and walked away.

Months have passed and they arrived in Quel'thalas. Everyone exhausted and walking off the ships. Looking around, Lor'themar felt sorry for the families that lost someone close to them. A guard met up with him with his hawkstrider. He nodded to the guard, took the reigns and got on. Riding through Eversong Woods again was relieving. Lor'themar grinned and felt the wind through his hair. Entering through the gates of Silvermoon, people were overjoyed to see the Regent Lord back home. He made his way back to the Spire, got off his hawkstrider and gave the reigns to a guard. He walked up back the arcway only to find a guard with a letter waiting for him. "My Lord, a letter for you." The guard said handing it to him. Lor'themar opened the letter only to find out it was from King Varian himself. _Grand._ He thought. _King Varian asks all of the other leaders first. Then me._

He walked back to his office to find Prophet Velen, Tyrande, Rommath, Aethas, and Halduron waiting for him. Trying not to pay attention to them, Lor'themar sat behind his desk and looked up. Tyrande coughed and looked at Velen. Velen stared back at her and sighed. "We know you did it, since everyone else denied. We just wanted to ask why." Velen said. Lor'themar sighed and said, "She has went too far when she Purged Dalaran. So I wanted her to know what it was like to have her people destroyed. Killing her was extra." Tyrande grew angry, almost yelling at him. She then calmed her frustration and glared at him. "Varian is mad, and does not want to see anyone. Not even his son can make him feel better!" she said. "But whatever, I am not dealing with this anymore." Tyrande felt Velen's hand touched her shoulder, she shrugged it off and walked out. "The Kirin Tor will need a new leader, and I agree she was genocidal. Forgetting about the Past and looking towards Peace would have been beter." Velen said. "I hope something like this does not happen again." Lor'themar nodded and watched Velen walked out. Lor'themar went back to doing paperwork with Halduron and Rommath by his side.


End file.
